Opening a Cafe can't be that hard
by MissShortieBrown
Summary: A spin off story from my other xxxHolic fanfic Changing Fate. Set before Chap 11. Natuki is set to open her cafe in 3 months, but she'll need some help! DoumekixOc. In prog.


Opening a Cafe can't be that hard

 **Author's Note: Hello! This is a little one-shot (*EDIT: Not anymore) that I wrote about Natsuki's process in actually opening the cafe! Full of fluff too, so enjoy! Also, best read before Chapter 11 in Changing Fate!**

Natsuki grunted as she tried to heave a box that was a little heavier than she wanted it to be. Straining she pulled and pulled until a giant Rrrrip sound determined she wasn't moving the box anywhere. Plus the momentum which propelled her backwards unflatteringly on her ass. Her cats meowed around her to see if she was all right, but glancing up, she saw the spark of amusement in Shion's eyes.

Sighing, she sat there, eventually settling herself into a lying down position. 3 months. 3 months until the cafe opened. She mostly had all the components she'd need, for the kitchen, for serving, for cashing out, for most things really. But it was a matter of personalizing the cafe to fit her idea. This involved her going into the basement to grab boxes of little knickknacks. Groaning, she sat up and glared at the broken box. Perhaps, she'd start upstairs.

As she ascended the stairs, she heard the doorbell. Right! Paint was coming today! Better she leave the boxes till later so she can paint first with no obstructions. Hustling up the stairs, she tightened her ponytail, and went to the door. A young man, looking to be in his late teens was waiting by the door. Since the door was mostly glass and see-through, he adjusted his blue baseball cap over his black hair and nodded at Natsuki when he saw her arrive. His serious brown eyes watched her unlock the door. Opening it, she slid the doorstopper in the way so she wouldn't have to prop the door open with her leg. Smiling up at him, she exclaimed, "You must be the paint guy that Dimitri-san was talking about! Kinomoto-san, right?"

He nodded, thinking of Dimitri, his foreign boss at the paint store. "That's right. I'm here to deliver these cans of paint. Dimitri-san said they were already paid for." He said, picking up the box at his feet, the one of 3, plus a few bags. Natsuki cocked her head, puzzled. "Huh? But I only paid half? Dimitri-san told me to pay you when you came here."

Kinomoto grunted under the weight of the box, and Natsuki quickly moved out of his way. He raised his eyebrow at her and she motioned to the counter. Placing the box down, he rummaged through it, calling over his shoulder, "Dimitri-san covered the other half. All he wants is a taste of your food and coffee." He pulled out and invoice and left it beside the box. He turned to go grab the other two boxes, when he saw the comical sight of Natsuki straining under the weight of one of the boxes. She took a few shaky steps forward, groaning with each step. "D-Dimitr-ri-san di-din't have t-t-to do that!" she exclaimed, puffing at the weight.

His eyes widened, and he chuckled to himself. She reminded him of his sister. Walking over to her, he lifted the box from her arms and placed it on the counter. "He wanted to. He's impressed by you." He said, as he passed her to grab the third box. As he bent down to grab it, he heard her exclaim, "Impressed? By me? Why?"

Turning, he shifted the box to one arm so he could scratch the back of his head. "Dunno. Something about being a business owner so young, and speaking professionally and politely. And something about being a ray of sunshine in his day. Satisfied?"

Natsuki blushed. He was such a sweet man. Giving Kinomoto a brilliant smile, she beamed; "Well, do give Dimitri-san my regards! And my thanks! I'll be sure to have him as one of my guests of honor when I open." Toya chuckled and handed her the invoice. Returning outside he grabbed the few bags and returned inside as she was meticulously going over her list, smiling at the extras he included for her. Kinomoto dropped the bags beside her and she looked at him curiously. "From me. You impressed me as well. Supplies you'll need. Rollers, brushes, trays, tape, things like that. I noticed you didn't pick any up, I assumed you forgot. Tip for you; put a rubber band across the opening of the can when you open it to scrap excess paint off your brush without messing up the sides." Kinomoto ticked off his fingers, looking up at the ceiling to think during his explanation. He heard sniffling, and looked down, startled. Natsuki was crying. This turned into full blown anime-esque sobbing.

"K-KINOMOTO-SAAAAAAN, THANK YOUUUUU! YOU'RE SO NICE KINOMOTO-SAAAAAAN!" she shrieked, tears flying from her eyes as she rushed to glomp him. He immediately sweat dropped as the young girl glomped his side. Awkwardly patting her on the head he mumbled, "Yes yes, you're welcome." As she pulled back and looked at him with shining eyes, he patted her head. "Just make sure I'm on that guest of honor list as well." He said, gracing her with a soft smile. She grinned up at him, "of course I will, Kinomo-"

"Toya."

She blinked up at him, and he seemed slightly embarrassed. "Toya Kinomoto. For your... List."

Natsuki grinned, "Alright Toya Kinomoto-san. I'll expect you and Dimitri-san here in 3 months."

After Toya left, Natsuki laid out the painting supplies on the counter. She looked at them all. Looked at the wall. Looked back at the supplies.

And sighed. Heavily.

It was a lot of walls to paint. Unless...

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Oi."

"Ah! Doumeki! You're here!" Natsuki squealed, coming down the staircase. He stood in the cafe, in a red and black striped long sleeve shirt and blue jeans, wearing black and white running shoes. She was wearing an apron over her dark blue jeans and light pink t-shirt and black and pink runners, and was drying her hands on a dish towel. Jumping down the last few steps, she jostled her glasses, and she adjusted them while walking up to him. He reached his hand up to fix some of her flyaway hair from her ponytail, and she giggled. "Your door was propped open." He stated monotonously. "Yep! I got my paint shipment in today and I was hoping you could help me out. I'm making boeuf bourguignon for us for dinner if you'd like, as thank you." She said, untying her apron and hanging it on the hook going upstairs. Stretching her arms above her head she walked around the mostly empty cafe. "Plan?" Doumeki asked her, surveying the area.

"Well, thankfully the piano isn't here for right now since it needed a few keys fixed. But let's take these big boxes onto the patio area, we'll lay down some newspaper and start taping trims? Then we can paint with no worries!" he explained, walking around and touching some big boxes she got shipped in. Doumeki nodded, rolling up his sleeves. They each stood on either side of a box, which was a little taller than Doumeki. He peered around the side to look at Natsuki, who was sizing up the box. "Okay! Tilt it towards me, I'll hold it. Then you pick it up from the bottom, and you go through the door first since you're closer." She explained to him. He nodded, and they proceeded to do just that. They continued on with boxes until they were all outside.

Now, Doumeki had a proper look. The cafe (at this moment) consisted of a front counter with a glass display case on either side, the kitchen door behind the counter, against the wall to the left. So if you walked in to the cafe, you'd see the kitchen door straight away. White exposed brick behind the counter. Bare drywall to be painted all around. Another two doors at the far end, Doumeki assumed for the bathrooms. The stairs to go up to Natsuki's living area were pretty much beside the kitchen door, just on the other side of the counter. But what Doumeki didn't realize before and was astonished he didn't since it was quite large but from the stairs to the bathroom doors was wide open. It descended 3 steps into what could be described as, more cafe. Natsuki came in behind Doumeki and saw him staring.

"Ah! Last time you were here I might have had the doors closed so you couldn't see down there. The cafe is quite big, especially since there's a small patio as well. But it makes room for guests and cats, so all is well." Natsuki smiled.

"Guests. Not customers?" Doumeki inquired stepping down the stairs and looking around. It was a big rectangular area, with plenty of natural light from the windows. The wood on the floor wasn't anything to pretty, and Doumeki wondered what would be going there instead. It was mostly a big, open area, waiting to be filled. The area where her stairs went up, was in that exact place underneath where the stairs went down to the basement. The only thing out of place was directly to the back, there was wood paneling that looked like a doorway.

"Mm. The ones coming into my establishment are my honoured guests. Customers, in the sense I am receiving an equal payment for my services, but this is my home, and anyone that steps in is my guest. Oh, and the wood panels will come into play later, so for now pay no mind." Natsuki said airily. As she went to grab the tape, Doumeki inquired about the floor. Natsuki smiled at him and told him it was going to be tatami mats. He raised his eyebrow to her. "Well, heritage wise is mostly Japanese, but I do have French and a bit of English in me as well, so I wanted to somehow combine them all without being too cluttered. Besides, it'd be nice to have something a little more traditional in here as well." She told him, not catching the elongated stare he gave her when she spoke of her background.

As she began taping the trim, he opened the cans of primer as per her request and gave them a stir with the wooden sticks Toya had provided. Satisfied they were mixed properly, and according to Natsuki, he placed a large rubber band over the opening, and poured some into the tray. Attaching the roller to a long stick Natsuki gave him (a broomstick, he guessed) with some tape, he brought it over to the right side of the door to begin. He dipped the roller in the primer and started from the top. Natsuki having finished taping the trim on the one wall, took a brush and the can and painted the edges where she tapes so Doumeki wouldn't have to roll down all the way and it gave the edges a much cleaner look. As she edged the trim and around the windows, and scrapped her brush on the rubber band, Doumeki continued to roll primer on the wall. Natsuki finished the one wall, and clapped her hands with a start.

"Ah! Music! That's what we need! Doumeki, what kind of music do you listen to? I personally love all music, though I'm more for classical. Bach, Mozart, any music really that encompasses piano and violin -"

Doumeki forgot how to breathe for a moment.

Natsuki's smile slowly faded as she looked over at him. She watched worriedly as his eyes flashed through several emotions, trying, failing and trying again to re-settle on a blank look. She balanced her brush on the paint can and walked up behind him. She placed a gentle hand on his back only to feel a slight shudder go through him. "Doumeki?" she said softly, trying not to spook him. He stopped rolling and placed the roller in the tray. "I'm...going outside for a moment." He muttered. Natsuki watched him sadly as he stepped outside and to the left out of her line of vision. She wasn't sure what set him off, but she'd wait patiently till he returned.

Outside Doumeki struggled to regain his composure. He thought he was done losing self-control over little things like that. He ended up walking into the grocery store, the electronic ding bringing him back to the now. He raised his eyes to see the same younger boy with long grey hair pulled back into a low ponytail and onyx eyes smiling at him. 'Welcome!" he called out. Doumeki now blank once more, nodded and continued in. He wandered the aisles, not looking for anything but just trying to clear his head. He stopped walking long enough to realize he was in front of the drinks. Raising his eyes, he caught sight of a can of Cafe Au Lait. This brought back a memory for him.

" _Shi-chan, have you come to play today?"_

" _Shi-chan, did he hit you again?"_

" _Here, Cafe Au Lait, your favorite."_

" _I'm always here for you, Shi-chan."_

" _Ah, this? It's a shamisen. Y-You'd like to hear me play? Of course, Shi-chan."_

" _O-Oh, you liked it? No no, I'm delighted Shi-chan. I'll play for you anytime. In fact, I can show you what I've been learning on the violin as well. Some women came by to hear me play and they called me a prodigy. But...I just play cause I like to but practicing can get lonely sometimes."_

" _E-Eh? Help me? Just your company is more than enough Shi-chan. Ah, the piano in the corner? She hasn't been touched since I started violin. Onii-chan was supposed to be my accompanist, but he's very busy with the bookstore. Oh, I do know how to play."_

" _What? Shi-chan, you don't have too, I can manage without an accompaniment. I-I mean it's a little harder but manageable."_

" _..."_

" _...Are...Are you sure?"_

" _Well, if you want to learn Shi-chan, I'd love to show you. But, take things at your own pace okay? Here, this piece is by Debussy. It's my favourite, called Clair de Lune. Good for beginners."_

Doumeki opened his eyes. How could he forget? That was such an important memory. His fingers twitched, remembering the weight of the ivory keys beneath them and the soft trill of the violin. The joyous smiles as they preformed their first song together. It wasn't a bad memory. On the contrary, it was a beautiful one. He couldn't dishonour her like that by running away at the mere thought of hearing classical music again. Eyes full of resolve; he plucked two cans of Cafe Au Lait off the shelf and went to go pay for it. The grey haired boy smiled at his approaching form.

"Did you find everything alright?" he asked, scanning the cans. Doumeki nodded, his eyes catching on a framed picture. He was studying it so intently; he missed the cashier speaking to him. The grey haired boy smiled brightly.

"Ah! That's my family picture! Look look, aren't they all so cuteeeeeee!" he gushed, pushing the picture towards Doumeki. Doumeki held the frame in his hand. It was the younger boy, a girl around his age and 5 children. They were a very cute family. "Hm. Siblings?" he asked, handing it back.

"Ah! No no, my family. My wife, 3 sons and 2 daughters. Aren't they soooooo cuteeeeeeeeee!" he gushed again, kissing the picture.

Doumeki blinked. He looked like he was 14. He has an actual family?

"How old are you?"

"2!" The grey haired boy exclaimed proudly.

The silence stretched.

"Uh, wait...that's not right...15...20...4. 24! I'm 24!" he exclaimed again after counting on his fingers.

"Ah. Congratulations." Doumeki bowed, as he gathered his bag and left. The boy, er, man, waved jovially as he left.

Doumeki went back to the cafe. He quietly stepped inside and saw Natsuki working on the next wall with the roller, working in complete silence. He placed the bag on the counter and took one of the cans out. She spun around hearing the crinkling of the bag. He held the can out to her. His eyes unwavering against hers. Dull gold versus bright amber.

"I'm sorry. There are things that have happened that bring up fond memories for me that I haven't faced yet. Give me time, and I'll tell you about them."

Natsuki placed the roller in the tray, and walked towards him. The smallest of smiles graced her lips as she walked past his outstretch arm and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Time slowed down.

Doumeki's eyes widened as the smaller girl pulled him to her frame. Her hug was strong but gentle at the same time. At this point, he almost forgot what it was liked to be hugged by another person, so lovingly and tenderly. It was the kind of hug to stick all your broken pieces back together. It was the kind of hug you gave to someone to show them everything was alright. The kind of hug that needed no words. Natsuki murmured them anyways.

"That's fine Doumeki. Take the time you need. I'll still be right here."

Doumeki swallowed slightly, his heart full of emotion even if his face didn't show it. The arm holding the can came around her shoulders, his wrist resting on the back of her head.

"Thank you."

Natsuki drew back and Doumeki pushed the can against her cheek. She grinned and shivered at the sudden coolness, taking the can in her hands.

"Jazz."

She blinked at him. "J-Jazz?"

"Hm." He replied. "Someone I knew liked it. Or, as you said, classical with piano and violin." Doumeki stepped past her, and picked up the roller and continued. Natsuki smiled to herself, a happy one tinged with a little sadness and pulled out her laptop and speaker from behind the counter. (She got it when Doumeki left from upstairs when she went to go check on the bourguignon, in case he changed his mind). She found some nice jazzy renditions of Studio Ghibli music (A/N: This is a real video. I don't own it, but it exists) and put that on. Whimsical jazz filled the air. The two of them continued priming the walls, until the upper and lower level was done, casually sipping on their Cafe Au Lait. Since the brick behind the counter was white and exposed, they didn't have to worry about that. They took a short break to eat some watermelon Natsuki had cut up while they waited for the first coat of primer to dry fully. They sat on the boxes outside, resting the plate of melon between them on another box. They people watched as Natsuki told him about what the days ahead looked like for her. He listened and watched her as she explained the numerous shipments coming in, setting up the patio, what the inside was set to look like and the menu planning.

"Everyday is going to be busy for me. Between juggling school and this, but at least I have 3 months." She smiled wearily but happily. "Thank you for your help today Doumeki, I really appreciate it."

"Hm. You're welcome."

Eventually they stood up, and went back in. Doumeki started on the walls with the second coat, and Natsuki run upstairs to put the empty plate away and check the boeuf. It was nearly ready, just another half hour. Coming back down, she grabbed the second roller, tapped it to another broom handle and started on the opposite wall. This time, they were done twice as fast. Satisfied they hadn't missed anywhere, they began cleanup. Doumeki placed the two empty cans of primer by the doorway as Natsuki began to bring things to the kitchen sink so she could wash them, dry them and reuse them the following day. They left the newspaper on the ground since tomorrow would be a day of painting as well. Doumeki, armed with an Xacto knife, cut the tape securing the rollers to the sticks and placed them in the warm sudsy water in the kitchen sink. Following that were the trays and the brushes. Jumping in beside Natsuki, they carefully rubbed away all the wet paint and place them on a towel to the side to dry overnight. She washed the sink out and they both scrubbed the remnants of paint from their fingers. Once out of the kitchen, Natsuki and Doumeki brought all the boxes back in the cafe, and then proceeded to lock the door. Content everything was to her liking, she motioned Doumeki upstairs, where the wonderful smell of boeuf bourguignon permeated the air.

Doumeki followed her into the kitchen where she passed him a couple glasses which he filled with water from her tabletop water dispenser and carried it to the table in the living room. As with downstairs, there were cats all over upstairs as well. Natsuki arrived with two plates piled with food, and passed one to Doumeki. "Sorry. This doesn't seem like enough considering all the work you did with me today." She mumbled sheepishly. "This is fine. You make desserts and food all the time and bring it to school." He replied, digging in. Her cooking was definitely on par with Watanuki. So much so that he had seconds. When they were all done, he helped her clean and wash up. The silence between them was comfortable. Natsuki walked Doumeki downstairs, unlocked the door and they stepped out into the cool night, the last rays of light sinking beneath the buildings and trees. Doumeki turned to her, "Goodnight. See you tomorrow."

"Eh?" she blinked.

Silence.

Silence.

"There's...no school tomorrow." She ventured timidly.

"Observant of you."

"Shutup."

More silence.

"Are you...helping me tomorrow?"

"Mm."

Grin. "What would you like to eat?"

"...Cassoulet. With gratin dauphinoise."

Natsuki's lips parted in a small "O". "You never fail to impress me with your knowledge of French food Doumeki- _sama._ Shall I procure some of the finest foie gras and caviar for you as well?"

"Yes."

"..."

"..."

"I...I was kidding."

"I want it."

Natsuki laughed jovially and pushed his shoulder. "You're impossible! No wonder Watanuki is the way he is with you!"

Doumeki smirked and gently ruffled her hair. "See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow Doumeki. Sleep well."

"You too."

With that he turned ad left, giving her a final wave before her turned out of sight. Natsuki grinned and smoothed down her hair, before skipping over to the grocery store, not bothering to lock the door behind her. She couldn't wait till tomorrow.

 **Author's Note: WOOOOW what a long chapter! This was supposed to be a little spin off one-shot but might span 2 more chapters. I hope you all liked this, stay tuned for more! *Also. Who got the Kinomoto reference?***


End file.
